


Marvel Moments

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, PTSD, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Drabbles set at varying times in the MCU. Mostly fluff with some angst here and there.





	1. Midnight Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set in 2013, pre-Ultron.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~Lily

Midnight at the tower was a very peaceful time of day. Or night. Steve could never decide which one it was. Making his way to the kitchen, he heard his stomach growl again. 

He sighed. The only bad part to the Super Soldier Serum was his high metabolism. The team had come back late in the afternoon from their first HYDRA raid. He had consumed half the take out Tony had ordered before crashing for a very long nap. Now here he was, hungry again. 

Steve walked out of the elevator to find Bruce sitting at the counter eating a tub of ice cream. At first, it seemed odd, but he said hello anyway and continued to heat up some pizza. Well, he mused, it had been a Code Green mission. Dr. Banner must be as hungry as he was. Probably more so. 

The soldier dug into his meal alongside the doctor. They sat in silence for a while before Steve asked him why he was eating ice cream. Bruce replied simply. "I like it. And the brain freeze; it quiets The Other Guy down." Steve just nodded, not really knowing what else to say. 

Over the days, weeks, and missions, often their metabolisms would bring them to the kitchen at night. On some occasions, Thor would join them as he, too, was craving a midnight snack. Other times, they would make a party out of it and watch a movie or TV. 

They also just talked to each other: Thor with childhood stories of Asgard, Steve with stories of the '30s, Bruce about his work. (He could ramble for hours. The others didn't know what he was saying. They just sat, ate, and listened). Having a high metabolism meant eating a fridge. It also meant bonding at 2 AM.


	2. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Natasha's birthday and Clint and Peter planned something special. But it doesn't turn out as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after homecoming, before Infinity War.

Peter and Clint were ready. They cocked their water pistols and waited. It was Natasha's birthday tomorrow, but since that was a Monday, they had decided to celebrate today. A surprise water gun fight was suggested and all the present team members were on board. 

Clint and Peter, being her closest friends, wanted to be the ones to shoot first. Natasha usually trained Peter at this time, so they called her down and staked a place on either side of the door to the gym. 

With his Spidey-sense, Peter was moving before the door even opened. Clint was not far behind. The instant they saw a flash of white hair, they fired. The boys were using the largest guns available, and the water shot out thick and fast. One stream hit her smack in the forehead. The other hit on the collar bone. 

Natasha's initial reaction, as any person's was, was to block the assault with her arms. But after a second, she squeezed her eyes shut and her face betrayed terror. In another second, Clint noticed the change and immediately stopped firing. Peter did likewise. 

"Nat?" The boy asked, just as Clint dropped his gun and helped his friend sit down. She still held her eyes closed and was taking gasping breaths; her hands shook ever so slightly while she wiped her face. 

Clint held her fast in his arms. "Peter," he ordered quietly. "Get a towel, will you?" The teen just swallowed and nodded, before running down the hall. 

The assasssin rubbed his partner's back calmly. Nat's breathing was slowing down and returned to normal by the time Peter came back with the towel. 

She released her grip on Clint and slowly opened her eyes. "Thanks Pete," she muttered, dabbing her face and torso with the towel. "I'm sorry guys. Was...was that supposed to be a birthday surprise?" 

"Yeah," Peter replied nervously. "It was my idea. I'm sorry, I didn't think of how water guns could be a trigger or something. We can figure something else out to do today." 

Natasha's mind had wandered, so Clint responded instead. "We'll figure something out. Maybe, Peter, you should tell the team to stand down." 

"Hmm?" The woman asked, suddenly paying attention again. "You mean they had water pistols too?" 

"It was supposed to be a war. But, um, yeah I'll go find them." Peter jogged out of the room. 

The two assassins sat facing each other. Natasha made no move to get up, so Clint didn't either. 

"It was a fire hose in Ukraine," she started, knowing her partner was curious, but also having no desire to think more into it she cut to the chase. "Long story short, the police fired it for crowd control, and, well, I was front and center. It was my second mission. What's really funny, though, is I haven't thought of that in years." She made a noise in the back if her throat. "That was so...unexpected." 

They sat holding each other for a minute. “We can keep going,” Natasha said. 

Clint knit his eyebrows in look of concern. “Are you sure?” 

“You guys put all this together; I don't want to put a damper on it.” 

“Nat, this is your day. You decide if you're up for it. Don't worry about us. We can have just as much fun doing something else.” 

She smiled shyly. “Alright. But don't be surprised if we have a water gun war for your birthday.” 

They laughed. “Did you have something in mind?” Clint asked. 

Natasha smirked as she stood up. “No, but you will by the time I'm done changing.” She laughed at Clint's panic and stalked off. She couldn't wait for what was in store.


End file.
